Angels Take Flight
by Sabersonic
Summary: Since the beginning of the universe, two deity races waged a war of survival. Sorry for the lateness of Chapter 4, writer's block.
1. Angels Take Flight Prologue

**__**

Angels Take Flight

By Sabersonic

Prologue.

Ever since the beginning of the universe, two races of deity powers and abilities have waged war against the other for survival. One race roam the starlight of the universe who have the form of humans but bore wings and call themselves Draconians. The other are hideous creatures that survive in the darkness of the universe and were known as Arachnids. Humans on earth called these races Angels and Demons and each have abilities that challenged the imagination of the human mind. The humans pray to the Draconians and fear the Arachnid, but the races do not mind the petty conflicts and troubles of humanity and so they continue their war across the universe, each one having heavy casualties as the war progressed. The ancient, wiser Draconians have many wings instead of two wings and the ancient, wiser Arachnids were giants instead of being the size of regular humans. Though the humans believed that the Draconians and the Arachnids were immortal, the universe chose them to be mortal as the price for the powers of a deity given to them when the universe began. Humans have encountered the battles and see this as the eternal battle between good and evil, but the races were both good and evil and at the same time neither, for they also have the choice of becoming good and evil like humans that were created by the universe.

_1915 AD, remote area of the Western Front in France_

It had been days since either side attacked the other. Each side waiting for the other to attack with their bombardment or charges, waiting in pools of muddy water and rat infested trenches. Waiting for something that was expected in the greatest war ever known to them. Waiting to live, waiting to die, waiting for another battle to claim more lives. Then they saw something that they thought that it was impossible to happen. They saw Angels land right in the center of No Man's Land. Both sides interpreted this as a sign that this war was insignificant, that it was unnecessary in the great order of the universe. They began to walk out of their trenches when monstrous demons emerged from vortexes and attacked the angels. The two cashed with glowing steel swords against armor, blades or shields. Then there were blasts of energy that came from the palms of the two races and bodies fell to the ground. All of a sudden an angel and a demon flew in the air and crashed into a trench and were brawling out. The angel was a woman with armor on her chest, waste, legs, arms and a helmet and a sword and she had golden blond hair and deep sea blue eyes and the demon had an exoskeleton of red and black and was holding a circular shield and a triton staff with an arrowhead shaped skull and three jaws and was punching the living daylights out of the angel. The soldiers could only look on as the two fought each other. The angel seemed unconscious and the demon raised its triton blade when it was struck by a golden arrow into its head and it fell to the ground with yellow blood staining the ground and the armor of the angel. The battle ended and both Demons and Angels retreated from No Man's Land. A soldier turned to his commanding officer.

"Sir what shall we do about this?"

"All I can tell you for know is that the soldiers started to see abnormal objects in their eyes and the constant fear was the cause of this."

"But sir-"

"Do you expect high command to hear about angels and demons battling right in front of our own eyes? We'll be the laughing stalk in the entire war!"

"But sir the angel-I mean the woman?"

"Take her to medical and treat her wounds. That's all I can think of." The soldiers took the battered angel to camp and the other soldiers who were there couldn't believe what they were seeing as the medical team went to heal this angel of war. After several hours, the angel woke up to see a soldier placing a wet cloth on her head. She became frighten and rose quickly from the cot and felt great pain.

"Who are you? Where am I?" The angel said in a voice that could only equal to that of an angel.

"I am First Lieutenant Francis Peacecraft of the twenty-first infantry division and this is the Western Front. We don't know what this place was called before the Great War started up."

"I must get back to my family." She was going to go out of bed when Francis gently pushed her back to the bed again.

"Your wound's still need to be healed and your too weak to go out there again."

"But my family needs me."

"You mean those angels that was attacked by those demons?"

"What are demons and angels?" The angel asked, he was surprised to hear that she doesn't know what she is or what the enemy was.

"You are an angel and the demons were the ones who attacked you."

"I'm not an angel, I'm a Draconian and my enemies are Arachnids, not demons." This clarifies Francis somewhat.

"What's your name?"

"Angalita, Angalita of the Colbal'k clan."

"You have a beautiful name Angalita."

"Well I don't like it. My cousin makes fun of my name."

"Really?"

"Yes." They talked like this for several minutes before he had to returned to the front trenches and his absence made her sad inside.

Whatcha think? Review.


	2. Angels Take Flight Chapter 1

**__**

Angels Take Flight

By Sabersonic

Chapter 1

__

2067 AD, somewhere in the Californian Red Woods.

Within the forest of the tall red trees in the dead of the night, an RV was going down a road towards a national park and a group of campers were listening to a driver's story.

"After that, Francis Peacecraft fell in love with this Draconian and they married after WWI and had kids, at lest that's what grandpa tells me." The driver with long platinum blond hair said.

"That was so sweet." The girl with wheat blond hair and a braid crown encircling her head and Aquarian blue eyes. The driver chuckled.

"More like a nut. I think he got one of those post-war syndrome and he thought that his wife was an Draconian. And besides if we were spawned from an angel, we'd have wings on our backs by now."

"Ain't it the truth." The Braided one blurted and was struck to his side by a German girl with purple hair. "Ow, what was that for Hilde."

"When will you stop making fun of people?"

"I don't see animals funny?" Then he received another pain at his side.

"How far is the Park again Milliardo?" The blond Arabian with a blond girl with double eyebrows sleeping on his shoulder asked and Milliardo looked back at him.

"How many times have I told you, I hate being called Milliardo, it's Zechs, not Milliardo, Zechs!" Then the purple haired Italian woman comforted her boyfriend.

"It was a simple mistake Zechs, that's all." Then a Hispanic boy with bangs that covered half of his face appeared from the bedroom.

"Could you all keep it down please, I'm trying to get some sleep."

"Sorry about that Trowa." The blond Arabian said.

"That's okay Quatre, I just needed some sleep after what happened this morning." Trowa stares at Duo.

"What did I do?"

"Not only did you rudely woke me up at four o'clock in the morning, but you had everyone pile up on me."

"Hey, it isn't my fault that you guys' alarm clock didn't wake you up this morning."

"What do you mean not your fault?" A Chinese boy popped out with an angry face. While the three started an argument, the wheat colored hair girl saw a shooting star. She then made a wish upon that star.

'I wish that my true love will come to me soon.' She wished. The Italian woman then looked at the wheat colored girl.

"Relena, what are you doing?"

"I'm making a wish on a shooting star Lucy."

"A shooting star, do you know how old that is?"

"I never did wish on one before."

"Well what did you wish for?"

"If I tell you that, then it won't come true." Above them, a group of Draconian soldiers were scouting for Arachnid activity. The youngest of the soldiers, a boy with brown unruly hair, Cobalt Blue eyes and four wings then snapped his head towards something.

"What is it Heero?" The eldest Draconian soldier with only two wings asked.

"I just felt a wish. A very strong one too." The elder one shook his head.

"You still have your father's chi within you grandson. But that is not of any importance. We must find and destroy the Arachnids before they do any damage."

"Yes grandfather." A girl with similar features exempt for waist long hair flew and green eyes flew next to him.

"Heero, what can you do about it? We Draconians don't grant wishes from Humans."

"I know sister, it's just that this one was very strong. I'm not sure what to think of it." His sister giggled.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like it's a life and death thing. We got more important things to do."

"Yes sister." The angels flew into the direction of the national forests, unaware of heavy human activity within that area. The RV arrives at the park gates, Zechs then talks to the ranger and receives papers and was allowed into the camping ground of the park. They reached a remote area of the camping site, the only area available. They unpacked and prepared camp for a weekend at the outdoors.

"Mosquitoes, the only thing I hate about the outdoors are the parasites." The blond, double eyebrow girl complained as she squashed the blood sucker in midair. 

"Well you can't avoid them Dorothy. They are a part of nature after all." Duo spots a female mosquito on his arm and he flexes his arm muscle and let's the insect explode from too much blood.

"That is disgusting Duo." Hilde said.

"Well that doesn't mean I have to like them." Dorothy then squashed another mosquito in midair. Zechs then builds a fire in the center of the camp area and using two rocks to ignite the kindling.

"Zechs, they use special sticks called matches to start a fire." Duo said.

"I know that, it's just that survival training in the Aerospace Force is a bit difficult to get over." The kindling ignites and soon a fire burns in the fire pit. Noin and Relena brings out hot dog and hot dog buns, marshmallows, gram crackers and chocolate bars and other things for campfire cook out and both Trowa and Wufei bring out chairs and a camp fire stove and pot to cook stew. The campers gather around the campfire to enjoy old fusion camp cook out.

"So what shall we do to pass the time while the food cooks?" Quatre asked.

"A board game?" Then everyone looks at Duo. "It was a suggestion."

"Campfire stories seem appropriate." Relena said.

"A little early for ghost stories." Trowa said. Zechs pulls out a newspaper.

"Zechs, what are you doing?" Noin asked.

"Waiting for you guys to decide."

"Well we could always do current events." Wufei suggested. Both Duo and Hilde groaned.

"I never liked current events." Duo complained.

"No Duo, we are not reporting current events, what I was suggesting was we discuss what is going on in the world." Wufei explained.

"Oh, why didn't you say so before?" Wufei only grunted. Relena then looked at her brother.

"Zechs, why don't you pick a topic for us to discuss on."

"Might as well, never read this morning's paper yet." Zechs scans the paper and then finds something. "Here's something, 'Weapons Treaty Between Two Warring Nations.', its about those two nations, Afganistand and Ulgunistand or something like that. Says here that they've been in a middle of a cold war for twenty years and still going strong."

"Well I say that it's a great step for mutual cooperation and peace between the two nation." Relena said and then Duo blurted out.

"Great Relena, you just jinxed it."

"DUO!" Hilde scolded.

"What do you mean Duo?" Relena asked.

"You know what I mean, every time you reported that this was a first step for peace or some thing like that, it then becomes violent and then another war erupts and then UN peacekeepers have to clean it up again."

"That dose not happen all the time Duo." Relena said.

"Yah, most of the time." 

"Anyone else's opinion about this and try to not get side tracked." Zechs glares at Duo. Then there was silence, he then looked at another article. "Here we go 'First Orbital Colony Ready To Receive Colonists.', any opinions?"

"I thought they never get those hunks of spinning scrap to get finished." Wufei snorted.

"I hear that it's dangerous for women to carry babies in outer space from all of that radiation and chemicals." Hilde said.

"I wonder if they're going to make Mobile Suits next?" Duo said.

"Duo, you watch too much of that Mobile Suit Gundam series tapes." Trowa told Duo.

"Well it could happen."

"If it did happen, then the date would be UC and not AD."

"You got a point there. Still the idea is-"

"Just shut up about it. We're discussing modern technological achievement, not cartoon shows." Wufei boomed.

"Technically, it's anime." Both Duo and Trowa said.

"Whatever." Wufei spat. 

"Dogs are done." Dorothy said and everyone placed their hot dogs in their buns and added garnishes onto their hot dogs. Duo covered his in relish, mustard, ketchup and cheese.

"Duo, if you put anymore of that stuff, it'll slip out of the bun." Quatre said and Duo shook his head.

"No it'll won't." Duo took a bite of his hot dog and it flew into Wufei's face.

"Duo, you idiot!" Wufei stomped towards Duo when there were some snapping of twigs and rustling of leaves. They turned toward their attention towards the sound and then two combatants flew out of the woods and started to knock each other out senselessly. One of them was a Draconian with a short sword an the other was a Arachnid with a glaive. The Arachnid sliced off half a wing and an arm off of the Draconian while the Draconian sliced the Arachnid's head in half. The Draconian then made a warriors cry and flew back into the forest. 

"What was that?" Duo said breaking the silence.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Zechs went to the RV and brought out a shotgun. "Just in case one of them tries to attack me."

"Zechs, you brought a gun with you?" Relena shrieked.

"Hey, those door to door salesmen keep on bugging me." After much deliberation, the campers then went out to see what was happening in the remote area of the park. What they found were Draconians battling Arachnids. The battle was vicious as Draconians made aerial dives at the Arachnids and the Arachnids fired blasts of energy from the palm of their hands to intercept them. Both sides charged at each other and shed more life blood upon the soil. Then a Draconian soldier named Heero flew out of the battle busied and bloody as a huge Arachnid with an ax larger than a human was raised above it's head and ready for the blow. Heero then intercepted the falling ax with his bare hands and then knocked the Arachnid into unconsciousness and blew him away from a blast of energy. Heero reclaimed his sword and joined in the battle with his fellow Draconian Soldiers and the campers looked in awe as the two forces battled on until neither side were strong enough to continue on fighting and retreated. 

Before the campers was the battlefield soaked in blood and corpses of the fallen. Relena, out of protest from her own brother, walked onto the battlefield to see if there were any who were still alive and she found Heero unconscious from a blow to his head and blood trickled down his face. She went to him, checked his pulse and breathing and cleaned his face.

"He needs help!" Relena shouted.

"But how do we help an angel?" Zechs asked his sister.

"I think their called Draconians Zechs, not angels." Trowa reminded him of the story.

"Whatever." The campers carried Heero to their RV and they started to tend his wounds with the first aid kit and Milliardo's knowledge of field medicine. The campers returned to the campfire with the exemption of Relena who volunteered to look after the brown haired Draconian and she places a wet cloth on his forhead. She started to develop feelings towards the winged warrior and just when she was about to touch his face, Heero's eyes stirred and quickly opened up. He went up abruptly and felt a pain at his side and Relena gently lays him back on the bed. 

"Don't try to move, you got some serious injuries from that battle." Relena's gentle voice somewhat calmed him.

"Who are you?" Heero asked, he wasn't sure but something was stirring inside of him and he wasn't sure what it was.

"My name's Relena Peacecraft. And who might you be?"

"Heero of the Yuy clan."

"The name suits you. So how do you feel?"

"My sides sting and ach, my head is spinning and I feel lightheaded."

"I can get you some stew if you want."

"What's that?"

"Very thick soup with a lot of vegetables and meat."

"Well I am somewhat hungry." Relena left and Heero then felt lonely from her absence. He didn't know why, but he was and it was confusing him. She grabbed a bowl and a spoon from the kitchen and went outside.

"Hey Lena, how's the little birdguy?" Duo asked.

"Duo." Hilde scolded.

"What?" Relena then took a ladle full of the campfire stew into the bowl.

"He's just hungry and a few aches, that's all."

"So is there anything that we could do sis?" Milliardo asked.

"Not at the moment really, but thanks for your help." Relena then went back to the RV to the injured soldier. She took a spoonful of the stew. "Here, eat this." Heero was hesitant before he leaned forward and took in some of the stew and chewed. "Do you like?"

"It's interesting. Never had anything like it before though." Relena gave him another spoonful. He sensed something familiar about this girl and then it hit him. "You were the one who made that wished didn't you?"

"Huh?" Relena wasn't sure what Heero was talking about.

"Earlier this evening, I felt a very strong wish just after a meteor burned in the sky."

"You mean my wish?" Heero nodded.

"Though I wasn't sure what to make of it, since I did inherit this and other ancient traits from my father."

"Like what?" Relena asked.

"Didn't you noticed my four wings?" Relena did remember that most of the other angels had two wings, but Heero had four. She then nodded. "My father was an ancient Draconian who had powerful sorcery and magic and they were identified with having many wings. I was told that my father was a fifth generation of ancient Draconians since the beginning of the universe."

"Really?" He nodded. "Is there anything else, like your mother?" He shook his head.

"I don't really know what my mother looked like, and both me and my sister looked like my father exempt that I had cobalt eyes while my father had green eyes."

"Relena, could you help us with the campfire and the chairs?"

"Coming." She was about to leave, when she finds that Heero was holding her hand. He withdrew his hand from hers.

"I'm sorry." He slightly blushed, and she smiled.

"That's okay." The campers then went to their respective tents and Relena offered both Zechs and Noin her tent while she stayed and looked after Heero.

"What cha going to do Zechs? Plan to bunk her in the tent or something?" Duo received a fist for his answer and after some arguments between the campers, they all went asleep. Morning came and the first to wake up was the Draconian Heero, he finds Relena sleeping on his side and he chuckled.

'For some reason she looks cute and lovely like that.' Then her eyes fluttered open and she looked at Heero's face.

"Good morning Heero."

"Thanks." Relena got up and went to the RV's cupboards to find anything to eat and then saw Heero get up from his bed.

"Did your rest well?"

"Yes, much better than rocks and tree branches." He stretched and his wing almost knocked over some dishes. "Sorry, I'm not used to confined places."

"That's alright." Then Duo and Zechs enters the RV.

"Who wants bacon and eggs for breakfast?" Heero was baffled as to what those items were and breakfast.

"What's that?" Heero asked.

"What? Eggs and Bacon?" Zechs was unsure what Heero was talking about.

"That and this break fast."

"Eggs and Bacon are something that we eat in the morning and breakfast is a morning meal." Zechs said and Heero somewhat understood. "We're going to cook it over the fire, though you might want to stay here for a bit 'cuz of your wings." Heero then closed his eyes and all four of his wings were "absorbed" into his back. "Never mind."

"How did you do that?" Both Relena and Duo asked.

"It's a trick that we Draconians had found out during what you would call the Renaissance era. It was used to blend in with Humans if it was necessary for a mission. Unfortunately, the Arachnids also learned how to shape-shift into humans."

"That is interesting....what's your name again?" Duo asked.

"Oops, I'm sorry. Duo, Zechs, this is Heero Yuy." Heero simply nodded. The four joined the other campers around the freshly made campfire.

"Hello Relena, looks like that friend of yours is all right." Quatre commented.

"It seems as if everything's alright then." Trowa said.

"Cut the chatter, let's eat." Zechs brought out the frying pan, a package of bacon and some eggs and started to cook them. Hilde and Dorothy look upon the Draconian.

'Holy shit that guy's cute, no not cute, a total babe. If I wasn't Duo's girl, I'd leap into those muscular arms of his.' Hilde thought deviously. 

'That boy is very attractive, but not as attractive as Quatre. But still, he's a close second.' Dorothy compared the two people. Noin notices that Heero was taking quick glances at Relena and she was taking long gases at him. 

'They seem like a nice couple. I wonder if Relena's wish was a boyfriend?' Noin thought and Zechs finds that many of the camper's attention were at Heero, especially the girls.

'What's the big deal, it's just some guy-Wait, Draconian. With lean muscles and deep eyes- What just happen there? Is he looking at my sister? I'm getting overprotective again.' Wufei and Trowa notices that the attention of most of the campers were towards Heero.

'Whatever.' They thought in union as Zechs passes out the bacon and eggs. Heero then heard something and turned his head towards a cloud bank.

"Heero, what is it?" Relena asked.

"I thought I heard something. But I guess it was nothing." Heero then tried the eggs, in which he thought that they tasted sour, like sulfur. The Bacon was a bit greasy and thin to his liking of meat. Relena noticed his discomfort, but not sure what to do. After breakfast, Relena suggested that they go for a little hiking and despite Duo and Hilde's groans, they went out and they walked for several hours and spotting animals and attacked by a bear which was subdued by the calm hand of Heero Yuy and they ate lunch that consisted of ham and cheese sandwiches and other items.

"This is becoming an interesting trip. First the Draconian thing and then that bear." Duo said with a mouth full of ham, cheese, tomato and lettuce. 

"Do you ever talk without your mouth full of food?" Wufei scolded.

"Yes Duo, when?" Trowa asked.

"Nope, hasn't happen yet." There were massive sweatdropping from Duo's antics with the exemption of Heero Yuy, who wasn't sure what was going on. At dusk, they were packing up to leave the national park and back towards San Francisco. Heero has seen the coast of the California state at sunset, but was always from either a far or from above, never by the Human's perspective, and it looked absolutely breath taking.

"What's that smell." Zechs murmured and Duo went red in the face.

"Hehe, 'scuse me." Then there was massive moaning and coughing an windows were raised to let the offensive methane out of the vehicle. Heero didn't mind since he smelt worst odors, like the sent of blood and the sent of death. Sleep keeps bugging him and he battles to keep his head up until he falls asleep next to the window. Relena giggles and covers a blanket over him as he sleeps, always watching him with loving eyes. Zechs pulled into an RV parking lot and they stayed for the night and left at sunrise. After several hours of driving, pit stops, arguments and practical jokes, they finally reached the peninsula city of the bay. Heero was familiar with the topography and cityscape of the city for he has fought many battles near, above, under or inside the city. It was noon before they reached their neighborhood and they unloaded their stuff. Heero looked up in the sky and saw a flock of birds and he remembers a time when he was young and he was learning how to fly from his uncle and he started to miss his family. Relena walks up to Heero.

"Heero, what's wrong?"

"I just miss my family." Relena sees what he's looking at and starts to get an idea. Those Draconians that he was with were his family. It makes her wonder why a family would go to a battle, together.

"Yo Relena, Heero, we need some assistance here." Some marshmallows and two arguments later, everything was put away and Duo turned on the TV to see what was happening. On the television was a live report of some street fight in the downtown area of San Francisco near a cathedral.

"This is Asautne Qu'Anta of Channel 7 News and we are bringing you this report live of this unusual quarrel. It is between demonic creatures and angelic beings." There was a shot of Arachnids and Draconians battling each other and police officers crouched down from stray fire. "This battle had started so suddenly that no one knows what happened or how it started, but the damage to the city is expensive as these two forces destroy one street after another." In the background of the news report, Arachnids and Draconians slaughter each other with their abilities and weapons. Arachnids slicing limbs off of Draconians, Draconians making death blows at the Arachnids, never faltering on the wounded as the bloodbath continued onward until both sides forced to retreat, carrying their wounded. The police then investigate the bodies of both sides and the camera takes a close up view of one of the Draconians, a young male of ten years with jet black hair and scratches and deep cuts all over his body. "This is true anarchy at its fullest. Many soldiers of both sides lay dead as their comrades retreat to tend to their wounds. Will there be an end to this senseless slaughter? Will anymore blood stain the ground? What are we, as humans, going to do about this? I'm Asautne Qu'Anta of Channel 7 News." The entire room fell quiet as they heard that broad cast. None were sure what to think, nor of anything else in particular. It was several moments before there was activity again in that house and it would be hours before any of them could talk about anything.

Night falls and the Draconian soldier Heero Yuy sits outside and stares at the night sky, not looking at the stars for they are blocked by the lights of San Francisco. A cool breeze flows by him and his hair whips with the rhythm of the wind. Relena approaches him with worry and sorrow in her eyes and heart.

"Heero, you should go inside, you might get cold or something." He turns towards her and after several moments, looks away. "What's bothering you?" Relena sits besides Heero and turns towards him. Heero saw something in her eye, something that he couldn't quite place. 

"I'm just worried about my family. I don't know if they're still alive or already dead."

"You shouldn't say things like that-" Heero interrupted Relena.

"Then what should I think?" He didn't scold, but simply asking a question to a bewildered girl. They just stare at each other for some time before any of them spoke. 

"Maybe you should think of the good times you've had with them." She suggested, not knowing if it would work or not.

"Then I'll miss them even more." Then an inhuman shriek brought their attention and out of the darkness, an Arachnid did a flying kick to Heero's chest and it sent him sprawling across the ground. 

"Heero!" Relena called as the Arachnid reared its crested head and made an unholy roar that woke just about everyone in the block. Milliardo and Duo were the first to exit the house and they found Heero being smashed into a wall by the clawed hand of the Arachnid. The Arachnid Shock Trooper repeatedly smashed Heero into the wall until a blast of his energy sent the Shock Trooper flying into a tree. Heero unveiled his wings and flew towards the Arachnid and fist met face as Heero crashed into the ground. The Arachnid Shock Trooper grabbed Heero by the neck and raised him, Relena ran up to the Shock Trooper and pounded upon its arm in an attempt to free Heero.

"Let him go!" But then a huge energy wave erupted from Heero's hand and it obliterated the entire central torso of the Arachnid and soon the body of the Arachnid collapsed upon the ground. Relena went to his side to check for injuries as Heero grunted in pain. The group could just stare with their jaws hanging open, not sure of what to make of all this. Later, the neighbors assembled in the living room of the Peacecrafts with Relena tending to Heero and he, for some reason, seemed to enjoy it.

"I'm telling you, that thing's nothing but trouble! If he stays here, we'll have our homes in ruins!" An elderly, but masculine, male neighbor yelled.

"In case if you haven't noticed, it was that thing that attacked the boy first, not vice versa." Milliardo reminded the group.

"And that's what we're talking about. That boy will bring ruin to this neighborhood." A women in her late 20's with three children said. The discussion continued on and Heero knows that he has to leave. He turns towards Relena.

"I may have to leave, I'm causing confusion to your neighborhood."

"No, it's not your fault." The arguments continued on for more than an hour before everyone left the house. Meanwhile at the lower bay area near a military base, the Draconians and Arachnids clashed. Both sides having heavy casualties and each desperately searched for a weapon. An Arachnid with half of his arm cut off and several bleeding cuts and bruises came upon an unusual human weapon. The weapon had no blades upon it and it had a trigger like that of a crossbow, but had no arrows and the placement of the trigger was difficult for the Arachnid to use with its whole finger, just its claws. A Draconian then charged at the Arachnid and all that the Draconian could do was aim the weapon and pulled the trigger.


	3. Angels Take Flight Chapter 2

**__**

Angels Take Flight

By Sabersonic

Chapter 2

Morning came and all seemed peaceful from the eternal conflict of the Arachnids and the Draconians. No activities were reported by the news media and Heero was adjusting to life outside of constant war and endless battles. Though it was enjoyable at times, he sill was having difficulties adjusting to peaceful life, including the handicap of not being able to be with his family again. With morning came the start of the school week and Heero asked the reasoning for going to a "school".

"It's where we go to learn. You know, Mathematics, Grammar, Science-"

"Draconians gain that knowledge from our elders that was passed from generation to generation. Why not learn by that?" Heero interrupted with his information of daily Draconian life.

"Well we humans don't do that sort of thing to learn. Simple enough." Relena said.

"Well, it's still puzzles me to no end." Then something pops up in his mind. Since he doesn't have to fight anymore, he has absolutely nothing to do. "What am I to do while your family's away?" That also popped into Relena's mind.

"I don't know. Just try not to make a mess in the house okay?" Heero nodded, only half understanding what she meant, but was enough to conclude that Relena didn't want Heero to have the house dirty. Relena, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Hilde, and Dorothy were carpooled by Milliardo and Lucrezia, leaving a Draconian with noting to do. Heero then walked to the couch but did not sit as he thought up a way to spend the day. On the way, the carpool was stuck in traffic that seems to go nowhere. Several members were getting frustrated as to what was keeping up the traffic and the knowledge of the punishment of being tardy to high school. Relena, meanwhile, thought of her new acquaintance Heero Yuy. She couldn't stop thinking about that lost Draconian, how his brown hair hung over his eyes, the lightly tanned skin which showed off well toned muscles, his deep Cobalt Blue eyes glowing from an internal warmth, which made her feel calm, at ease. The way his kindness made her warm and-

"Relena?"

"Huh?" Relena was broken from her train of thought by Hilde tapping on her shoulder.

"You've been staring out that window for about an hour now. Is it because of that guy Relena?" Hilde asked.

"Well...."

"God Relena, you got it bad." Then Hilde saw Duo leaning towards them.

"Who got it bad?" Asked the braided boy.

"Go away Duo. This has nothing to do with you."

"Hey Hilde, babe, you know how much I love to hear the latest gossip-"

"And turn it into a god damn fucking rumor. Just go away Duo."

"Oh I see Girl talk."

"Go away!"

"Alright, alright, you don't have to go crazy on me." Duo returned to his spot on the large vehicle. Hilde then return her attention to Relena.

"So?" Hilde asked.

"So what?"

"What do you think of him? You know, the wing boy."

"What are you getting at Hilde?"

"I'm just asking. But since it's obvious that you got it bad for him."

"I do not."

"Okay then prove it that you don't." Relena then gives Hilde a questionable eye. "Try to describe him." Relena shrugged, thinking that it was a simple task.

"Well, Heero's about five foot five, possibly six. He has white angel wings protruding from his back. Untamed brown hair than hangs in front of his face," Relena then dreamily thinks of Heero as she continues. "The way that it hides his deep Prussian Blue-"

"Hah! I knew it."

"What?"

"You're in love with him, aren't you."

"Who is?" Duo poked into their private conversation again.

"Get away Duo!" Then Milliardo's cellular phone rang. He picked it up and answered the call.

"Peacecraft here.......what? Someone stole the armory and some JSF-Ms?.......No, I have no idea as to who-..........I'll be there a soon as possible.......why not now? Because of traffic......Right, thanks Otto. I'll be there soon enough." Milliardo then turned to the group. "Sorry, guys. Something just came up at the base. You'll have to use the busses-"

"There is no way I am going on the bus. Do you know how many perverts, sickos and madmen go on those things?" Dorothy roared.

"Yah, and we got one of them right here." Duo then finds Dorothy's face right in front of him.

"WHAT WAS THAT!!!"

"Nothing." Relena then saw some Arachnids in trench coats walking in between cars and then they pulled out semi-automatics and bazookas from their trench coats and aimed them up in the sky. She looked up and saw a flock of birds, no Draconians, flying in the area in which the Arachnids were aiming. Suddenly two JSF-Ms fired missiles and Vulcan cannons and the Arachnids fired upon the Draconians. They fell to the ground and the Arachnids then unsheathed their swords and daggers and dashed to butcher their kill. "What the fuck just happened?" Duo cursed, Relena was horrified as the weapons of anarchy, chaos and blood of humanity were in the hands of Heero's enemies.

It was all over the news. Arachnid soldiers using stolen weapons and JSF-Ms to turn the tide of the war against the Draconians. Draconians were shot out from the air and then stabbed to death on the ground as the Arachnid won skirmish after skirmish and gained victory, something that has been missing since the star of the war. The Draconians had no idea what was happening, but they must act fast or they will lose the war and become extinct. Soon a group of Draconians found some hand guns from a street gang that ran from them and soon there was a firefight in Chinatown between Draconians and Arachnids. The war escalated into a more horrific reality, from medieval combat to modern human combat. There were police officers at the High School to guard the students from this ancient war that became a bloody massacre. Both sides, not knowing how to use the weapons properly, may soon kill all deity forms in the war.

"Just like World War I..." Relena whispered as she looked out the window of her American History Class, remembering the brutality of humanity's bloodiest conflict of the twentieth century. Outside, the carnage of the Draconian/Arachnid War could be easily seen from the fireballs and flashes of spraying bullets. Relena could see that there would be more deaths from this change then before. JSF-Ms Stealth Jet Fighters and Comanche Stealth Helicopters battled one another in the sky, armored cars and military cycles clashed in the streets. Soon the school day was officially over and they returned home. Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Hilde, and Dorothy, along with Trowa's cousin and class president, Catherine Bloom, met at Relena's house. The group explained to Catherine about the Draconian/Arachnid issue while en route to the Peacecraft house. They arrived to see Heero tending to two wounded Draconian soldiers; one that was male with red hair and wearing what looked like armor that was a mixture of a knight and a roman foot soldier with multiple cuts, the other was Heero's twin sister who was at the moment unconscious and bleeding heavily upon the couch. "Heero, what's going on?" Relena asked the young Draconian.

"I am not sure, my uncle said that the Arachnids found a new weapon and they attacked them. They do not know what it was, but it heavily wounded most of my family. My uncle and sister found their way here."

"Poor things." Catherine and Hilde sighed as they went to Heero's sister's side.

"And this all happened because a stinking Arachnid had to find a gun, shit." Duo cursed.

"What are their names?" Trowa asked.

"My uncle is Trieze of the clan Kushrenada and my sister is Alia." Alia groaned in pain and Heero rushed to her side to try and calm her.

"The war has escalated and we do not know what to do. The Elders are clueless as to how to control the soldiers. These weapons have caused unrest in the ranks and are fighting blindly." Treize reported. Outside the house and on the street, gunshot were heard as Draconain Soldiers faced Arachnid Shock Troopers with semi-automatic, automatic and shotgun rifles. The group could only watch as the two sides fought one another with horrific human hand weapons. In the sky, Draconians armed with bazookas and glaus magnetic coiled rifles fired upon missile armed JSF-Ms and were loosing greatly, the war had turned for the worst. The battle shifted from San Francisco towards Los Angeles with the weapons that they have inherited from humanity. The news was all over the battle and some showed images of Arachnids in hover tanks and Draconians making counter strikes with military armored motorcycles. Heero, Trieze and Alia, with no family to return to, stayed at San Francisco. The three displaced Draconians have no idea how to live in the modern human world of peace and happiness as the rest of their species fought elsewhere in a war that had lost its meaning billions of years ago.

Relena had received a call from her History teacher, Miss Anne Une, for her to baby-sit her adopted daughter Marimeia on Saturday. Relena agreed and work on her project for that class on the Balkan Conflict of 2020. Trowa and Duo then watched videos of one of their favorite genre, Gundams, and with it sparked a debate between the two Gundam fanatics.

"I'm telling you Trowa, the Airmaster is better than the Ashtaron."

"No, the Ashtaron is better. It has those beam cannons and claws with it and that beam saber and the only thing the Airmaster has is those Buster Rifles, I mean their basically beam rifles so why give them the name Buster?"

"Its because it's part of the transformation sequence of the Airmaster. You should know that Buster Rifles are special because they are designed specifically to be used for Gundams."

"No, the name Buster is just a name, it has no special meaning. It's just something that the writers put in because it sounded interesting."

"Hey, they don't call it a buster rifle for nothing."

"Would you two shut up, I have a calculus assignment that's due tomorrow." Treize then walks up to the two fanatics.

"What are those?" Treize asked about the animated mecha on the television screen.

"They're mobile suits called Gundams." Trowa answered.

"Do they exist?" Treize asked fearful.

"Sadly no, they don't exist."

"Then why do you argue about something that doesn't exist?"

"You may want to sit down for this one. It may take a while to understand." Duo said as Treize sat down and time consuming it was. They told Trieze everything they knew of the Gundam Universes from the basic Minovsky Physics to the history of the Original Gundam Universe and it's alternative storylines to the type of weapons used by mobile suits. "And the most interesting part of this is that the physics of Mobile Suits were real enough and many fanatics like us dream of a day when the first Mobile Suit will be build and ready to be piloted."

"Well from what I experienced, I fear that day." Treize said.

"Why's that?"

"Because they can destroy all life in the universe."

"Well there's a down-side to everything."

"True to that." Trowa agreed. Time passes and the Draconian outsiders are trying their best to fit in this unknown environment that is called modern life. Before, the three Draconians have lived in a world of medieval weaponry, wild terrain, and constant warfare and loss. This current world of humans is filled with technology controlled warfare, tamed landscapes and almost no violence and limited loss. They have now become what is known as "Fallen Angels"; Draconians who have lost themselves from the battlefield and are unable to return under certain circumstances that have placed them within the world of humans. Many fallen angels have been produced in the following centuries of human existence. Some have become wanderers who produce good deeds in the return of supplements of food for survival, others are scorned by frighten humans and are forced into hiding, while many have found themselves a foot hold upon the human society of the era. Whatever the reason or result, the fallen angels have lost their only view upon life, the live of a Draconian Soldier.

The days pass and still the Draconians are trying their best to fit with current human lifestyles, many of which they learn the hard way.

"Treize, don't hold the knife like that!"

"Alia, that's not how you wear a bra...."

"Heero, don't put that in the water!!!"

"Alia, that's not a water dish...."

"I guess you should stick to flying Heero. Driving is not for you."

"For god sake's Trieze!!! Put that shot gun away from my face."

"Heero, that's not war paint...."

"Alia, are you alright?!"

"Treize, it's only a television show....."

"Treize!!!! Don't go there, that's what the bathrooms for!!"

"Alia, shut the door, NOW!!!!"

"You're not suppose to drink that Heero, that'll kill you if you do."

"I'm not sure if that's the right way to boot up a computer Alia."

"Treize, how the fuck did you get your hand stuck in the VCR!?!!"

"Heero, that's not a balloon.."

"Alia, you're suppose to wear your underwear under your pants. That's why they called it underwear." Despite the difficult adjustment, the Draconians have manage to live in the modern human world. Each and everyday, they look upon the television set to see what is become of their kin species. Last they've heard of the Draconian/Arachnid War, it has shifted to the Eastern Coast of the United States. The war has taken a turn to the worst as the two sides have learned how to build the weapons they've found in San Francisco. The two sides have also learned of biological and chemical weapons. The death toll has risen greatly ever since the two sides have ever touched modern human weapons. 

Heero was trying to fix himself of a bowl of what humans called "Cereal", a type that is entitled "Frosted Flakes.", without success. So far, he couldn't get the milk from escaping the box that it was contained in. Alia was searching the fridge for something to eat for breakfast also. Just then, Relena entered the kitchen.

"Heero, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get myself a bowl of cereal, but the milk just won't stay in the box."

"Heero...." Relena gently shakes her head and giggles a bit.

"What's so amusing."

"Didn't anyone ever show you how to make one?" Heero shakes his head. "I guess I should show you." Relena proceeds to show Heero how to properly make a bowl of cereal. Alia finds some eggs in the refrigerator and tries to eat them whole, unsure of how humans eat eggs. As she bites into it, she has a sulfuric taste in her mouth and she immediately goes to the sink and spits the fowl flavor from her mouth.

"What is wrong with those eggs? They're so sulfuric." Alia said in disgust as she continues to spit the raw egg white.

"Alia, we normally cook our eggs before we eat them." Relena said.

"But they still taste sulfuric." Heero commented. Then they heard the television come on from the living room.

"-the unknown factions, Code-named Army of Light and Army of Darkness by Earth Force, have shifted their war towards the Asian Continent, primarily the southeastern area. Earth Alliance peacekeepers have been sent to the area to protect the populous from any stray fire from stolen military weapons, though the need has not arisen yet. Also, the Island One Colony, named 'Island One' after it's construction design, is lacking colonists. So far, only 47% of the total expected number of colonists have arrived upon the colony, the majority of them were the colony's construction crews and their families. This trend of colonization is unacceptable to the Earth Alliance, since three more Island One Colonies are expected to be completed and house colonists later this year. So the Earth Alliance Senate in Senate Capital of Geneva have announced that they will draft colonists to the new colony. These colonist draftees would be families of agricultural communities, scientists and others who would benefit Island One in Agricultural and Industrial terms. There is also rumors that Alliance Police Forces would also capture homeless residence of major cities and reeducate them in camps. Island One is also the home of Earth Force's new Lagrange 5 Defense Fleet. It is expected that several members of Earth Force and their families would be relocated there to defend Island One from Space Bound Anti-Earth Alliance Terrorists , the most infamously known are Londo Bell and the Anti-Earth Alliance Union, from their unknown outposts and bases. Next is- Excuse me for a moment." There was a pause as the occupants of the house listened carefully to the television. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I have just received word that the Army of Darkness has just left Earth. I repeat, the Army of Darkness has left the Earth. We assume that the Army of Light will also leave soon. We got to you live to our correspondent Honchi Caun at the Earth Global News Network Station at Ho Chi Mine City. Caun, how is the situation currently?"

"Well it is an awesome sight. A huge army, possible in the billions, of the Army of Light have assembled here and wait.....something seems to be happening. There seems to be some kind of light radiating from the army and- I can't believe it! The Army seemed to change into a column of light and exploded into the sky like a phoenix. I've never seen anything like it! The column of light is so beautiful, it is awe inspiring. We've got to get a better picture-" The transmission begins to fuzz.

"Caun, Caun are you still there? What's going on?" The reporter asked around and then he was given an answer. "Ladies and Gentlemen, you don't have to worry. There was an energy spike that either short circuited or is interfering with the transmission. We are attempting to- Wait a minute. We've got the transmission back."

"Did you see that? That has to be the most beautiful sight I could have ever seen! I can't believe it. Did we get it on tape?"

"I'm sorry, but we are unable to get the picture at the-"

"You got it? Are you sure? Are you sure we've got it on tape? Great! You can switch to Headquarters now-"

"Well there you have it Ladies and Gentlemen. Both the Armies of Light and Darkness have left the Earth. Our problems associating with the two Armies have ended for now. But who knows when they will return, nor of what world they will be battling upon." The Television was ignored as the telephone rang. The set was turned off as Milliardo answered the phone. Then after a few moments, he placed the phone down.

"What is it Milliardo?" Relena asked, unsure of what the call was for.

"Well Relena, I'm not sure how to say this......We're moving to Island One."

~*~

__

Well that was the long awaited Chapter 2 of "Angels Take Flight". I apoligize for the time it took to write this. Please review and/or e-mail me at Sabersoni@Hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, the Universal Century Gundam Series or Babylon 5. Get it?


	4. Angels Take Flight Chapter 3

Angels Take Flight  
  
By Sabersonic  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Relena Peacecraft was stunned. She could not comprehend that she was going to an orbital colony. Sure she might handle moving to another city, but off the planet! Relena couldn't believe it.  
  
"Zechs, are you serious?"  
  
"Dead serious Relena. I just got a call from the base Commander. He said that both of us are being relocated to Island One. The Draconians could live with us if they like."  
  
"We have no where else to go." Trieze said and the twins nodded in agreement.  
  
"I know it will be hard for you, since leaving the planet isn't an everyday experience. But I'm sure that we'll be able to handle it."  
  
"But what about Quatre, Trowa, and the others....?" Relena started to shed tears to the thought of leaving her friends behind.  
  
"Don't worry, we can always talk to them by vid-phone-"  
  
"But it won't be the same!" Relena ran to her room. Heero was about to go after her when Trieze stopped him.  
  
"Maybe it's wise to let her fury calm down nephew." Heero was about to argue against it, but decides not to.  
  
"Great, now I'm the bad guy."  
  
"Don't blame yourself, it was not of your choice." Trieze advised Milliardo.  
  
"Yah, well I still don't like it." Then Heero went to Relena's room, hoping that he would somehow calm Relena down. In her room, Relena was crying because she would be leaving her friends like all the other times she had to move throughout her life. Then she heard someone knock on her door.  
  
"Go away!" She half yelled, half sobbed. Then she heard someone land on her window and started to tap on the glass. She went to the window and opened it, allowing Heero to enter the room.  
  
"Relena-" But she caught Heero off guard as she flew into his arms and cried in his chest. "Relena?" He did not know why she was crying so hard.  
  
"I just- I just- I just can't keep on doing this!" Relena sobbed, her tears moistening Heero's tee shirt. "I don't want to move anymore!" Heero rubbed her back to comfort her, but it seemed as if her grief was stronger. After some moments of tearful sorrow, Relena was calmed enough to look up into Heero's eyes. She could feel that she could look into his Prussian Blue eyes and all her troubles would wash away, and she was so close to him. Her body was almost touching his, separated by a layer of clothing. Heero leaned his forehead against her own and simply closed his eyes. Relena started to blush, he was so close to her, so very close. She decided to close the gap and capture his lips with her own, a desire that could not be fully satisfied.  
  
Heero's own eyes had suddenly widen to an abnormal size, he did not expect this kind of contact with her. The suddenness had surprised him, but the soft and tenderness of her lips soon faded his worries away. He rather enjoyed this kind of contact, it soothed him in a way, something that he couldn't describe. Then Relena pulled Heero towards her lips, deepening it more than it was, almost all of his senses were focused upon the kiss and for some unfathomable reason he wanted to enjoy every moment. As he drunk into the pleasure of a human kiss, his hand unconsciously wandered around her back. These wanderings made Relena moan in pleasure. The hands then reached the shoulder blades and felt something and he snapped out of the trance of the kiss. From that snap, the kissed ended as he violently tore their joined lips from each other.  
  
"What's wrong Heero, didn't you like the kiss?" Relena's voice held disappointment, her first kiss was suddenly ended too swiftly and she wanted to know why.  
  
"Well I do, it's just that, well I felt something odd about your back."  
  
"Huh?" Relena just became more confused then before.  
  
"I really don't know, but something's out of place of it."  
  
"Where did you find it Heero?"  
  
"Right around here." Heero placed an index finger upon her shoulder blade, and for some odd reason, the touch actually pleasured her for some odd reason. "Is that normal Relena?"  
  
"Well maybe you should look at it." She turned around and lifted the back side of her shirt to reveal her back. Just as this happened, Heero rapidly turned around to avoid the site of it. Even though he was a Draconian, he still had enough senses to know when to look away when a girl was undressing. Relena looked back and couldn't hold back the smile. Always the gentlemen, or gentle-Draconian.  
  
"It's okay Heero. You're not doing anything wrong." He reluctantly agreed and placed an open hand upon the area where he felt the oddity. As he rubbed the area and hearing Relena's moans from it, he felt something that was out of place. Then he slowly closed his hands around it and he held something. Whatever it was, it was as soft as Relena's skin. Heero was getting very confused, he wasn't sure if this was normal for humans or not. He pulled upon it and saw something white in his closed hand, this caused Relena to giggle.  
  
"Heero hehe, that tickles..." Then he just pulled it and what he saw was odd. The thing in Relena's back was a wing, a Draconian wing. He pulled the wing out and gasped, something was diffidently out of place for Relena.  
  
"Heero, what is-" Then she saw a wing, but it wasn't Heero's for his wings were absorbed into him. Then that leaves- the wing was hers. She had a wing, and logically she would also have a wing to match up with her unfurled one. "Heero, could you get my other one out?" Heero complied and unfurled her other one and folded it behind her. She turned around to meet Heero with wide eyes. She had wings, like Heero does.  
  
"B-but how was this possible? You're human, are you not?"  
  
"I guess that the story was true."  
  
"What story?" Relena then asked him to sit with her on the bed and she told Heero the story that Milliardo was telling her when they were on their way to the campsite. The story about when a World War I soldier took care of a wounded Draconian and the two fell in love with each other.  
  
"And I guess that's how I got these wings..." Relena finished the story. Heero was trying to contemplate on what she had told him.  
  
"I've heard of Draconians being bonded to Humans, but I thought that they were mere rumor. I guess that they were true after all."  
  
"But how am I going to hide these?" She motioned to her newly found wings. "I can't go around public with these out? No offense Heero." He nodded and placed his hand next to her head, only the fingertips touching it. Then he closed his eyes and breathed out, Relena closed her and she felt her wings being furled into her back. Then she opened up her eyes.  
  
"That was a mind meld that helps us teach the offspring on how to unfurl and furl their new wings." Relena blushed.  
  
"Thank you Heero, but do you think that you could teach me how to fly with them?"  
  
"I would, but I would need permission from your brother."  
  
"Oh no, you don't want to go there. Zechs'll freak when he sees this. Maybe some other time."  
  
"Yes, but we still have to tell him that."  
  
"I really don't think-"  
  
"You can't hide this forever Relena, sooner or later they'll find out about it." He was right, Milliardo will find out about the wings sooner or later and she would have to face it. Relena nodded and the two went down to the living room.  
  
~*~  
  
Miliardo, Alia, and Treize were in the living room, trying to figure out how to work this move out for Relena, when she and Heero came down.  
  
"Um Relena...are you feeling better?" Milliardo asked and she nodded.  
  
"Zechs, there's something I have to tell you."  
  
"What, what is it Relena?" Then she started to take off her shirt. "What the-Rel?! What are you-" As she pulled the shirt over her head, she unfurled her wings. Milliardo's jaw just hung as the feather's shimmered in the light. "Bu bu bu bu bu bu bu bu bu......"  
  
"How is this possible?" Alia softly spoke. Trieze was just as mystified from the site, a human having Draconian wings.  
  
"So it must be possible for a Human and a Draconian to bond...So the rumors must be true..."  
  
"But how can this be? We did not sense her ancestry...."  
  
"The addition of human bonds to the DNA must have masked it from us." Trieze then turns to Milliardo. "I wonder....."  
  
"Hold on there, how can I be a Draconian? I mean I am a normal human being...aren't I?"  
  
"That's what I though before I discovered my wings." Relena said to Milliardo about her surprising heritage.  
  
"Then how'd you discover yours eh?" Relena then looked at the ground and blushed lightly. "Never mind, I don't want to know."  
  
"It was accidentally found. It was a total shock to me, we never thought that it would have been possible for a Draconian and a Human to bond-"  
  
"Hold on a minute. What is this bond that you keep on mentioning?" Milliardo interrupted, not wanting to be lost.  
  
"Well to us, a bond is when two Draconians-"  
  
"Enough information for me. Do not want to know more, really!" Then an idea sparks in his mind. "Say.......If Rel's half Draconian..."  
  
"I think the DNA is more isolated than-"  
  
"I know that!" Milliardo barked. "Though the idea of me having wings is a good idea..."  
  
"Well it is possible, the chances of both having the same-" Then Milliardo begins to grunts as he tries something. "Come on you stupid wings, pop out! Come on, come on!"  
  
"Um Milliardo, I do not think that-"  
  
"I know what I'm doing. Just hold on a bit Heero. They'll pop out sooner or later." Continues to grunt and strain.  
  
"But Zechs, the wings just don't-"  
  
"I think I feel something." Then there was a long, loud trumpet like noise echoing throughout the room.  
  
"Ookkaaaayy, not exactly what I was expecting."  
  
"God, Zechs!" Relena wafts the odor from her nose. "What did you eat last night."  
  
"Taco Bell."  
  
"That'll explain it. Ugh." Then she sees that the other Draconians were unaffected. "Why aren't you're lungs crying out for air?"  
  
"When you live like a Draconian, you learn to mind the odors."  
  
"Okay, too much information! Not very pretty! No want image!" Milliardo almost screeched.  
  
"Like you're not?" Relena held her nose, seeing as wafting wasn't good enough.  
  
"I didn't say anything!"  
  
"Well you're lips didn't."  
  
"Real funny....." The three Draconians see that they should leave or find themselves involved in this conflict.  
  
~*~  
  
Some time later, Heero was giving Relena flying lessons on how to use her wings. Though he thought that she would become scared once she begins flying, but he found that Relena seemed to be taking it rather well for a human-raised Draconian/Human breed. Relena giggled as she felt the air flow across her feathers and her hair and looked upon the ground of urban San Francisco. It was Relena's greatest dream to fly like this, she had spent most of her life daydreaming of flying like the birds and today she was flying with a pair of wings of her own.  
  
"Alright, I'm going to let go of your hand. Keep yourself steady and don't loose your balance." He let go of her hands, she stumbled a bit, but then aligned herself and was now flying on her own.  
  
"Oh god, I love this." Relena was doing barrels rolls and loops while Heero watched in awe. Maybe she was more skilled in flying then he thought. Then she flew under him and faced him while flying upside down.  
  
"Are you enjoying this Relena?" He said while smiling. She nodded and touched his face with her hand.  
  
"I love you Heero." She said, bringing him closer to her.  
  
"I love you too Relena." He kissed Relena in her lips, fully enjoying the taste of her kiss and the warmth of her lips. Finally they headed to the ground and find Milliardo talking to Trieze and Alia.  
  
"So what you're saying is that even though I'm part Draconian, I don't have any wings?"  
  
"Yes, there were some of us who were born without wings. We call them the Cursed because they cannot escape for they have no wings to use to fly away from Arachnid attacks. Not many of them lived as long as we do..." Then he looked down. "That's how I lost my love, she was born with no wings and was lost during a battle here on your world. I never saw her again...."  
  
"Man, that is just so sad...." Then looked to find Relena done with her lessons. "Oh and Relena, don't forget that baby sitting job for Mrs. Une."  
  
"I won't." furling her wings and going into the house. Heero followed her.  
  
"Would you need any help in overlooking the offspring?" Relena shook her head.  
  
"No, I think that I can handle looking after Marimeia." Then Heero looked upon Relena quizitively. "What?"  
  
"Marimeia is the name given to my infant cousin some time ago."  
  
"Really? Maybe you should come with me, you might find that it could be useful later on..hehehe" She blushed.  
  
"Draconian males are natural offspring caretakers if that is want you are referring to." A few hours later, it was time for Relena to go to her history teacher's house to take care of her child while she attended a School Board Meeting.  
  
"And make sure that Marimeia doesn't stay up after 9:30, okay?"  
  
"I won't Miss Une."  
  
"Good, I'll be back soon." Miss Anne Une left her daughter to the care of Relena and Heero. As the history teacher left, Relena went to find Marimeia who would be hiding from her and play hide and go seek. Relena always went to find Marimeia ever since the little girl learned to crawl.  
  
"Do you need any assistance Relena?"  
  
"Oh I'm pretty good at finding her. I usually find her in around five minutes." Relena said as she looked behind furniture. Heero, however, knows of a quicker way to find Marimeia. The nasal cavities of a Draconian are much more sensitive then that of a human and almost superior to a dog's sense of smell. He thinks that it would have been faster to seek the little girl if he only had her sent, but then suddenly his nose caught whiff of a familiar odor. This odor was mixed with other senses, but it was familiar none the less. He followed it to a door and when he opened it, a small, seven year old red headed child popped out.  
  
"You found me again Relen-" But she stopped what she was saying. Marimeia looked upon Heero like some kind of a memory from long ago. The two of them stared at each other for some time before Relena dashed up to them.  
  
"Huh? Is there something wrong you two?" Then Marimeia slowly pointed at Heero.  
  
"You're.........you're my cousin aren't you?" Heero nods.  
  
"Huh?! What do you mean by that Mari?" Relena's eyes widen to show that she was dumbfounded as to what just happened.  
  
"It's a Draconian Bond that we simply called the Shahun, in which clan members would instantly identify each other when they are apart." It took some moments for Relena to sink this information into her mind.  
  
"So what you are saying is that Marimeia's a Draconian, and your cousin?"  
  
"Yes." Another surprise in Relena's life. She never really thought that Marimeia wasn't human, that she was part of a race of god-like beings.  
  
"I think that I need to sit down for this one...." Heero helped her to the sofa in the living room. Knowing that there are such beings that are almost godlike was strange enough, now that one of her closest friends was actually one of them and this was too much for Relena to believe. She could have sworn that that could have been a plot twist in some cheesy soap opera. She guessed that Miss Une was correct, Marimeia was her little angel, or to be more precise her little Draconian.  
  
~*~  
  
It was 11:30 when Miss Une returned from the board meeting. She unlocked the door and saw the Draconian Heero, Relena and her adopted daughter Marimeia. But it wasn't the fact that Marimeia was up past her bed time that she was shocked, it was the fact that her wings were unfurled.  
  
"Marimeia! I told you never to show your wings-"  
  
"I know Mama, this is Heero my cousin!" Marimeia directed towards Heero. Miss Une was shocked again, a relative of her adoptive Draconian daughter was here in her own house. She had always thought that her family was killed off when a blond, wingless Draconian wanted her to protect her infant Marimeia before she died from loss of blood. Miss Une has always cared for, protected, and loved Marimeia for seven years and now a living relative of her has returned.  
  
"So you basically know about Marimeia being a Draconian right?" Miss Une nodded.  
  
"Yes, ever since I found Marimeia I've always know that she was special, that she was not really human. I thought that she was the only one...."  
  
"Yes Mama, and also my daddy's here!"  
  
"Y-your daddy?" Marimeia nodded her head with excitement.  
  
"We can be a real family Mama, just like you wanted!" She looked as if she was ready to jump walls from excitement.  
  
"Well I don't know what to say-"  
  
"Let's go visit daddy!" Marimeia was about to jump in excitement when Heero placed a hand upon her shoulder.  
  
"You may have to wait until tomorrow little cousin, it is past your bed time."  
  
"But Heero, I'm not tired...."  
  
"Come on, you need your sleep." Heero lead Marimeia to the stairs.  
  
"Aw.. do I have to?" Then Heero started to tickle her sides. "Hehehehe! Hey! That's not fare!"  
  
"Come on, off with you." Heero chased Marimeia to her bedroom. Sounds of Marimeia giggling could be heard.  
  
"Come on! Stop it! Hehehehehehe, I give up! Stop it!" Relena and smirked as they heard Heero bonding with his long lost cousin. Miss Une sat upon the couch and turned to Relena.  
  
"Hn...so is her father going to take Marimeia with him?" Relena just shook her head gently.  
  
"I don't think so, for one thing Trieze doesn't have a place to go home anymore and I don't think he would ever want to take Marimeia away from you."  
  
"That's his name? Trieze?"  
  
"Yep, that's his name."  
  
"Hn...odd name....must be Germanic in origin..."  
  
"I don't think so, for one thing he's a Draconian. A totally different species then humans."  
  
"Well they could have fooled me and Darwin." The two giggled and started to share stories that were related to the Draconians. They talked for quite some time before Heero interrupted them.  
  
"I don't want to be a bother, but I think now would be a good time to leave for home."  
  
"Yes, it's getting quite late." Relena turned towards Miss Une. "Well I hope that we'll meet again Miss Une."  
  
"Please, call me Anne. And I hope that you won't take this move too hard." Relena nodded and the two left for the house, which was almost half empty of belongings and loaded upon a mover truck. By morning, little was left in the house that reminded the Peacecrafts and the resident Draconians that it once held a family within its walls. Relena was allowed one day to visit her friends before they had to report to the space port in southern San Francisco with Heero and Alia accompanying her. Trieze, in hearing that his only spawn alive in Miss Une's residents, went towards the place where Marimeia had been living for many years. They were told to meet him at the space port main lobby. Milliardo, in the meantime, was left alone in the entire house.  
  
"Well, might as well do something." Milliardo then took the car and drove towards the base to retrieve his items at his desk and to visit Lucrezia Noin, who was also transferred to Island One.  
  
"So Zechs, saying your last goodbyes then?" Noin asked the object of her affections.  
  
"Not really, in fact I'm not going to even miss this base. The only thing I like about this place is also going to Island one."  
  
"Yes, but I've sorta grown fond of the base-"  
  
"Well personally I'm glad that I've being transferred away, the staff sucks, my superiors complain and don't do a thing about anything, and the pay sucks, did I mention that the staff sucks?"  
  
"I don't think that you're really a people person Milliardo. You always find fault in everything and everyone."  
  
"Blame it on my dad, he was the one who raised me like that." After Milliardo gathered his desk belongings, he and Noin drove to the space port. Already they're seeing the small atmospheric shuttles de_vos.tripod.com/Rifts-B5-Ships/Earth_Atm-Shuttle.htm for transporting small number of military personnel and large cargo shuttles that are merely large cousins to the small atmospheric shuttles.  
  
"Hn.....looks like every Earth Force personnel in the entire bay area is being relocated."  
  
"Well I hope that no one else at the base transferred. Hey look there's Relena, Alia and Heero." Milliardo pointed towards the three that just arrived. He assumed that they landed some ways away from the spaceport to disclose their identities as Draconian descent.  
  
"Where's that other one, Trieze?"  
  
"Uncle Treize has decided to say with Marimeia." Heero answered for Trieze's absence.  
  
"Um...well..I guess we can let him live here on the Earth." The group then loaded their belongings upon the shuttle and strapped themselves to their seats for the shuttle launch. The shuttle roared from the launch strip and rocketed into space in a thunderous crack. Upon the window seat, Relena saw the sky turned from the familiar bright blue into the darkness of outer space with starks breaking through the jet black void.  
  
"Goodbye....Earth.." Relena whispered as the shuttle headed towards the nearest refueling station for the long flight towards Island One.  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry for the long wait, but here we go. Chapter 3 of "Angels Take Flight". I hope that you people enjoy this as much as I do. Please review and/or e- mail me at Sabersonic@Hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, the Universal Century Gundam Series or Babylon 5. Get it? Good, now stop bothering me about it! 


	5. Angels Take Flight Chapter 4

**__**

Angels Take Flight

By Sabersonic

Chapter 4

During the 3 day voyage from the Earth to Island One, the passengers used several objects and done several things to pass the time. The shuttle was being escorted by the old, but still combat capable Aurora Starfuries , though there were times when the newer Thunderbolt Starfuries passed by for a moment or two. It was explained that their rout was pillaged and attacked by several Space Pirates and the Anti-Earth Alliance Union. Relena took a pretty good picture of one of the G.O.D. Earth Defense ; while the shuttle was refueling for the long flight to Island one. They were the first line of defense from any attack to the Earth from space, though there was a failed attempt to hijack the satellite by Londo Bell, the G.O.D.s were reliable protection to the Earth.

"Man, this is what I hate. The waiting!" Milliardo fussed. "It's been like what? 60 hours since we left the Earth?" Lucrezia tried to calm her fiancée down.

"Relax Zechs, we only have 12 more hours to go until we reach Island One." Meanwhile, Relena was looking out the window, watching the earth get smaller and smaller as time goes by. Heero sat beside her and placed a hand upon her shoulder.

"You miss the Earth, don't you?"

"Not really, I just miss the people on the Earth. My friends......Dorothy....Catherine....Quatre....Duo surprisingly."

"All losses are painful and regretful, no matter the reason."

"You know Heero, you'd make a great-" Then an explosion rocked the shuttle. Outside the shuttle's hulls, Pirate Space Craft fired upon the convoy.

"Gamma 1, 4, 2, 9, protect the shuttle. The rest of you, intercept the pirates!" The majority of the starfuries broke away and attacked the pirates. A space battle erupted then and each starfury had three pirate space craft to destroy. Though the pirate space crafts were twice the size of the starfuries, they were limited in mobility and defense and so they became easy pickings for the starfuries. Soon the pirate space crafts were destroyed, but then the huge command craft of the pirate group appeared and attacked them. The Command Craft was a stolen Olympus Corvette with docking clamps, possibly for the smaller space crafts, and several more Plasma cannons. 

"This is Delta Wing Commander Alfred Delaney to any responding ships, we have a stolen Olympus Corvette attacking us! We need reinforcements! I repeat, we need reinforcements!" The Wing Commander called out, hopping that there were nearby ships to assist them. 

"This is Captain Lana Colander of the _Gettysburg _to Delta Wing Commander, We'll help you out with this trash." The _Gettysburg_, a Nova Battle Cruiser ;, fired a barrage of plasma fire upon the pirate ship, disabling their engines and most of their weapon systems.

"This is Delta Wing Commander Alfred Delaney to Captain Lana Colander of the _Gettysburg_, thank you for the assistance."

"No problems there Commander Delaney. We'll take care of things here Commander, you better take care of that shuttle."

"Affirmative. Over and out." The shuttle was cleared to continue onto its journey to Island One without any incidents.

~*~

At last, the shuttle reached the space zone of Island One. Island One was a massive colony; the central habitation sphere was approximately 400 meters in diameter, the torus rings of the Agricultural sectors in front of and behind the habitation sphere were each approximately 350 meters in diameter 25 meters in diameter of space within them. Huge mirrors reflected sunlight into both the habitation sphere and the agricultural sectors and radiation collectors used to process primary power to the colony and a nuclear reactor for secondary energy. Also there were some small torus satellite stations near Island One that were once used to house the construction workers of the space colony that would also be used later on as a place for colonists who could not find residence upon Island One. These satellite stations are currently being refitted to house future colonists. The shuttle heads for one of the many commercial space hangars upon the aft sun pole of the habitation sphere. Cargo freighters could be seen transporting goods from behind the colony area. 

~*~

The passengers were being unloaded in the currently renovating space port and have gone to the space luggage claim since there is little gravity, or micro gravity, for normal earth bound luggage claim belts to be used effectively. Once their luggage has been found, the new colonists then go outside and go to designated vehicles that will take them to their new residence. Since the first colonists had the freedom of choosing where they will be living, many have chosen the equator sector of the habitation sphere since it was most likely to have earth-like artificial gravity and feel more like the Earth. 

"Okay now, this is our new home." Milliardo announced as they reached their new residence. The house was almost similar to the old house back upon the Earth. The movers unloaded all of the furniture within the trucks and began loading them within the house. Rooms were picked out and soon the house became a home. 

"Phew, I am so tired!" Relena said as she landed upon the sofa.

"Ditto for me, I never thought that moving in 1/3ds of the Earth's Gravity would be that hard." Milliardo plopped down upon the lazy chair.

"Unfortunately for me, I still have my house to fill up." Milliardo was rising from his chair.

"I'll help you Noin." Lucrezia set him down again.

"Don't worry Zechs, I can handle myself." Lucrezia and Milliardo kissed as she left to oversee the movers in her home. 

"So when does school start anyway Zechs?" He pulled out some sheets of paper and scanned them.

"Well school starts three days from now, so you don't have to worry much." Then Milliardo turns to Heero, a question that suddenly popped into his mind. "Say Heero, may I ask you something?"

"You may."

"Well I was wondering where do you're wings come from. I know that it comes out of your back and all, but I never noticed Relena having any evidence of wings-"

"They come from within." Heero points to his heart. "'The wings of the soul' as you may call it."

"The Universe has given all kai wings to fly to the eternal realm, the universe has granted us use of our wings within the physical realm." Milliardo, as almost always, is completely, utterly, lost.

"……………..you mind running that past me again?"

"Zechs, I'm going to go out for a walk around the neighborhood for a while. You know, to familiarize myself."

"Okay, just be back before 2, I'll have to report to the base by then."

"Okay, I'll see you all later." Relena leaves the house. As she leaves the front lawn, she can't help but admire the new, alien scenery. She could see almost the entire habitation sphere. Relena could see other neighborhoods, the central city area, the factories, parks, lakes, grassfields, it almost seemed as if she could see for miles from her view point. 

"It sort of takes a while to get used to." 'Relena looks to her left and sees a girl about her age with blond hair clipped to the sides of her face and blue eyes. "Hi, my name is Sylvia Noventa. I'd like to welcome you to Colony Island One."

"Thanks, my name is Relena Peacecraft. Are you, by any chance related to Field Martial Noventa?"

"Yes, he's my grandfather. And are you related to Milliardo-"

"Yes, he's my brother. He just got transferred here."

"Same with my grandfather, though he was a bit ticked off that he was relocated from the Earth Alliance Space Headquarters in Earth Orbit. He said that he liked the view." The girls walked down the street, talking about their families. From what Relena learned, Sylvia's father was the new governor of Island One and that he was once a State Governor for Florida. Sylvia also learns of Heero and Alia.

"And that's how we ended up together." Relena said with a smug face. Sylvia was wide eyed, unsure of what Relena has said.

"You're pulling my leg aren't you? Real Draconians?"

"Nope, I'm telling you the Truth."

"And you're half Draconian too?"

"Hn…something like that."

"Wow..it must be wonderful to be able to fly like that…"

"Well I bet that you can fly around the colony as well, with the gravity being so low and all."

"Yah…I've always wanted to fly. I loved flying, ever since Grandfather took me up in his Jet when I was little."

"They actually let you do that?"

"Well we never got caught about it." Then Relena looks at her watch.

"Oh no…look I have to get back home. We'll talk later all right?"

"Okay, here's my phone number." Sylvia hands Relena a slip of paper with her phone number on it.

"Thanks, I'll call you later." Relena runs off towards her house.

"All right!" Sylvia waves back, already feeling alone.

~*~

In the Earth Alliance Island One Military Headquarters two hours and twenty minutes later, Milliardo and Lucrezia meet up with the second in command of the Space Forces of the Lagrange 5 area.

"Lieutenant Colonel Peacecraft and Major Noin reporting for duty sir!"

"At ease colonel. Anyway you know the situation. The Anti-Earth Alliance Union and Londo Bell are becoming too powerful. The two terrorist groups are attacking space lines to and from the natural resource satellites and Luna. Our purpose here is to effectively protect those ships from the terrorist and the colonies as well. This will be more difficult then the first War against Terrorism back in the early 21st century. We cannot lose our ground here in L5 or we'll risk losing space. Now then, you two are to report to your new Thunderbolt Squadron in Hangar bay 15. Dismissed." Milliardo and Lucrezia salute and leave for the lift elevators near the back of the control room.

"I knew the Earth Alliance had something more then to establish orbital colonies." Milliardo said as soon as the doors closed.

"Yes well what can we do? We have a job to do."

"True, but that doesn't mean that I have to like it." The elevators stop at the hangar bay 15. They wished that they had a better assignment.

The Thunderbolt Squadron stationed at Hangar bay 15 was none other then the infamous 125th Black Star Eagle Thunderbolt Squadron, the most misfit, dysfunctional and virtue-less group of mavericks in the entire Earth Alliance Military.

"T-The 125th?" Noin was very surprised by their new assignment.

"Aw fuck! Just when things were going good, this had to happen…." Then a man with a huge scar that looked as if it reached from the forehead, across his neck and back and to his left arm floated up to the two.

"Hi, you two the new bosses?"

"I believe that when someone meets a superior officer, one should-" Milliardo interrupted her.

"Forget it Noin, I don't think that they'd ever saluted an officer in their entire careers. Makes me wonder how they'd get that far in the first place. Name please?"

"Um…2nd Lieutenant Bossly Arwack sir!" He salutes. "Sorry about that sir, I sort of forget that."

"Well that's a first. What about the rest?" Noin asks.

"I think it's rather self explanatory ma'am."

"I see, then how come you're still in the squadron Lieutenant?" Milliardo asks.

"Some complications in which I can't fully understand." Milliardo nods.

"I know exactly how you feel Lieutenant."

"So are you going to address the squadron sir?" The three float towards an office.

"Why bother? Half of them don't listen and the other half don't care." They reach the office.

"Hey guys look! Newbies!" One of the 125th says as he works on his Thunderbolt.

"I bet yah a week that they'd break!"

"I say four days!"

"Let me guess, they're always like this Lieutenant?" Milliardo asks Lieutenant Arwack as he opens the office door.

"Only around new commanders I'm afraid sir." The three of them enter the office. Arwack hands Milliardo a Digital Disk. "This contains all the data on the 125th so far sir."

"Thank you." Milliardo activates the computer console and inserts the disk. He then opens the files and looks upon the holo-screen. "Let's see what kind of people we got here…"

Milliardo first looks at Lieutenant Bossly Arwack's information. He is around the age of 35, unmarried and has two sisters and other miscellaneous information. Arwack is classified as a Maverick class pilot because of his forgetfulness of military conduct, unstable temper and has the personal hit ratio of 245/1, the highest of any maverick class pilot and a few hits closer to Milliardo's hit ratio. He was sent to the 125th on the count of hitting a superior officer, numerous times, because of a General's orders to him. Milliardo looked at Arwack. Arwack raised his hands and slowly shook them.

"It's not really my fault sir, the general wanted me to blow up a civilian transport."

"I remember that, you got yourself in a fist fight with the general. You're very lucky Lieutenant to be able to keep your rank." Milliardo told Arwack.

"Aww….thanks sir." Then Milliardo goes to the highest ranked pilot of the 125th, an African decent named Electra Carmen. Her rank was Major and is also classified as a Maverick pilot. The file reads that she was raised in the slums of the Los Angeles area and was sent to the 125th because she started a bar fight in Tokyo. Similar pilots have gone through the same kind of trouble and wound up in the 125th. Bar fights, not following orders, absence without leave, physically harming a superior officer, putting friendly forces in a life threatening situation, firing at friendly forces and to top it all off was that three officers were charged with adultery with a minor.

"And all of them are under my command? What did I do to deserve this?"

"Don't forget Colonel, I was assigned here also." Noin reminded Milliardo of their current situation.

"Yah, sorry about that Noin."

"So um…what are today's order sir?" Lieutenant Arwack asked the Lieutenant Colonel.

"Frankly, I have no idea why I was assigned to the worst Squadron in the entire Earth Alliance. I guess dad won't be happy that his son is the squadron commander of the most pathetic group of pilots known to man." Charles Peacecraft, Relena and Milliardo's father, was a third generation space Captain in the Earth Alliance Space Forces and one of the most famed space leaders in the entire military history of the Earth Alliance. He was one of the heroes of the Second Space War against the terrorist organizations and renegade armies known as the Star Inter-colony Independence Organized Union of Space, or SIDIOUS for short and the Lagrange Point Revolutionary Armada, LPRA for short. His space ship, the Omega Class Destroyer _Algernon_ that was the second ship of the Omega Class to be built, has made Captain Peacecraft so famous. But then ultimately near the end of the war, the _Algernon_ exploded due to a suicidal attack from a SIDIOUS Frigate.

"Permission to speak sir?" Lieutenant Arwack asked Milliardo.

"Go ahead."

"I think that your father, Captain Charles Peacecraft, would have been proud that you have taken responsibility for command of the 125th and that he would be more proud if you changed us into a dedicated, hard core squadron."

"Thanks for the compliment, but one problem; I didn't volunteer to accept this assignment. And frankly I don't think that I would turn this bunch of rejects, no offense, into a professional military squadron." Milliardo sighed before he continued. "At least it couldn't get any worst then this right?"

"True, we could have had the _Bounty Head_ as our new command." Noin added. 

"Yes, no one would be crazy enough to want to command that ship." The ship that Lieutenant Arwack and Major Noin were referring to was the Roosevelt class Heavy Cruiser _Bounty Head_, a Space Force Navy ship that was even worst then the 125th Thunderbolt Squadron. There are many rumors roaming around the _Bounty Head_, one of being is that the ship was cursed and that once you step onto the _Bounty Head_, you will soon die a horrific death. But mainly the _Bounty Head_ is nothing more then another spot to place the rejects of the Earth Alliance Military to disappear.

"Yah well we'd better get going. They're probably expecting a speech from the new commander." Milliardo rises from the chair and the three of them exit the office space, minding the dripping mess of oil upon the door.

~*~

Almost two months has passed and the Peacecraft Residence are still getting used to Space Colony Life. Although the colony they are now living upon is made to be like life back upon earth as close as possible, but there were some elements in which the Colony cannot replicate. For instance, you didn't see buildings in the sky like on a colony. Stars do not shine like they do on earth. Wind blows differently on a colony then it does on the Earth. There is no north or south, no east or west. Only sectors and quadrants, district and zones. And there was certainly gravity on the Earth, not a technological imitation produced by the spin of Island One and birds singing in the distance.

Relena was sitting on a stone bench in the back yard and looking up into the so called "sky" of the colony. She missed the Earth already, being able to look up into the sky with the clouds and the stars at night. Then Heero walked towards Relena.

"You miss the Earth, don't you Relena?" She nodded.

"Yah, I miss everything about the Earth. The sky, the stars, my friends, everything about the Earth I miss." Heero walked up to her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that you will return to your homeland soon. They can't keep you upon this artificial world indefinitely." He places a hand upon her shoulder, and Relena responded by placing her hand upon his and squeezing it gently. Then she turned towards Heero and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Heero…." She whispered before pulling Heero close for a long and passionate kiss, tears streaming down her face. The two embrased for some time before Milliardo called out to his sister.

"Relena, your friend Sylvia's here for a visit!"

"Coming!" Relena called back as she pulled Heero with her so that he may meet her new friend. Outside of the colony, hidden within the debris of the previous colony construction, an Anti-Earth Alliance Union war fleet had begun to mass in preparation for their battle against their enemy that dared to turn space into their military play thing.

~*~

__

It might have taken forever to work through the writer's block, but I finally have the fourth chapter done. I apologize for the length of time it took me to write the chapter, with the block and school and all. Please enjoy this for it may be some time before I'll be able to send out another chapter. Sorry L , now I have to get back to finishing these fanfics still in the works, I have some fanfic ideas that you readers just might enjoy. *turns and sees piles of paper upon desk.* Oh how I hate my life……..-_-'


End file.
